


Kermit Learns a Lesson

by Hiddencitrus



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dom/sub, F/M, Fisting, This was written as a joke please have mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddencitrus/pseuds/Hiddencitrus
Summary: Inspired by a meme, Miss Piggy has no choice but to reprimand her sub for speaking out of turn.This is 100% crack. Do not take this seriously.





	Kermit Learns a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Written with a former friend as a joke, this has been buried for years. I found it, now you get to look at it.
> 
> Enjoy.

Mrs. Piggy slowly trailed her paddle down Kermit's felted back.

"You've been a bad frog, haven't you?" She asked in her shrill voice. Kermit mumbled unintelligibly around a ball gag and pulled at his bindings.

"Well Kermie, you know what happens to bad frogs, right?" She says, biting her lip. She felt her boyfriend's fear, yet eagerness. He loved this.

The first hit came as a surprise, he wasn't expecting it at all. It just happened. He bit down around the ball gag as pain rushed up his spine and all over, which turned into pleasure somewhere along the way. It was hard to explain. It just hurt so good. 

Mrs Piggy watched with growing satisfaction as the fabric of Kermit's ass flushed in response to the strike. The pearls around her neck rattled gently as she leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Have you learned your lesson?" Kermit squirmed some more, his heart pounding in his chest. He tried his best to stay silent, he really did, but he couldn't help the small whimper that escaped him. She tisked.

"Looks like we'll have to do some remediation." She reached down to squeeze his supple cloth ass. 

She grabbed her strap on, long and thick, and slowly poked it into a small break in the stitching. She heard Kermit mumble  
"Come on I just got that re-sewed two weeks ago!" it was just barely audible.  
"You should've thought of that before you went and disobeyed me frog!" Mrs. Piggy squeaked before ramming the dildo in. The tearing of the stitches very audible. It turned her on to hear that sound. She knew Kermet loved the feeling. She slowly let him get used to it then started moving back and forth. 

The room slowly became filled with the rhythmic slap of skin on skin as Piggy found her pace, rapidly thrusting her hips forward and ramming the cold plastic into her sub. He would likely have carpet burn in the morning, but all the better. She wanted him to remember this. She tightened her grip on his hips.

"Such a bad frog.. even now you can't keep quiet. Don't you love your mistress?!" She lifted her hand and brought it crashing down on Kermit's rear with a loud crack, and he let out a low moan.

"Look at you. You can't even control yourself." 

Kermet swallowed loudly, nervously. Sweat dripped down his soft green skin. His eyes appeared wider than usual, which was impossible given he doesn't have eyelids. She thrusted in and out mercilessly. She pressed her snout down on the back his neck and bit down hard on the tender cloth there.  
"Mmmmm you're my little slut, aren't you Kermie?" She said in a fake sweet voice. He made a noise that agreed with her while nodding. 

She shoved his face into the carpet. "I still haven't given you permission to speak, frog!!" she shrieked. After a few more violent thrusts she pulled out.

"Don't relax just yet," she panted out, undoing the clasps of her strap on and tossing it to the side and continuing, "You haven't learned your lesson."

Kermit did his best to control himself, he truly did. But he still yelped in surprise upon feeling something blunt and much larger than a dildo pressing against the fragile stitches that were holding his ass together.

"I'm gonna rearrange your stuffing." Piggy growled, roughly shoving her appendage through the last few stitches. Her arm was now burried in Kermit's ass. She knew he had to be in pain; his thin limbs were trembling to hold himself up. So far, though, he had been silent. Experimentally, she twisted her arm and rubbed it against the stuffing of his prostate. He shook, but still no sound. Savage delight flooded through her. He was learning.

"Good boy, " she purred. 

She moved her fist in and out in a slow rhythm, even fully pulling it out a few times to push it back in. Kermet tried but failed to grip the carpet with desperation. His body was tense as he tried to hold in his brewing moans. His breath was heavy and tears were clumped in the corners of his eyes. He started to feel a warm tension between his long lanky legs.  


Mrs. Piggy probably knew he was close, this was usually how long he could last. She accelerated her speed, pushing in and out as fast as her arm stretched him open, she occasionally heard another thread snap and there were multiple strings sticking out of him.  


He clenched all his muscles even tighter, pleasure rushing through him with every movement. His body was exhausted and trying not to give out, his head was hanging down between his weak arms. Soon enough he feels pleasure engulf him and everything gives way. He feels the warmer, liquified stuffing seeping out from between his legs. He barely managed to be quiet by sucking hard against the plastic ball in his mouth and clenching his fists.  


Mrs. Piggy pulled out of him and slapped what was left of his ass hard.  
"That should teach you a lesson about breaking rules frog." She says sternly. But after this had happened, Kermet tended to "accidentally" break rules a lot more often.


End file.
